blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13
The Thing Called Believe is the 13th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. Kisara pays a visit to Sumire, shortly enough leaving the doctor's laboratory reassured of Rentaro and Enju's victory against Kagetane and Kohina. On the battlefield, Kagetane and Rentaro initiate their final confrontation, with their respective Initiators clashing fists elsewhere within the vicinity. Meanwhile, Seitenshi, Kikunojyo and several other Civil Security Corporations watch the battle from an Electronic Eye. Just as Rentaro is nearly defeated by the masked villain, he reveals to be a Mechanical Soldier as he displays his Varanium limbs, shocking those watching from afar. Summary Sumire sits in her chair looking into her laptop as a knock is heard at her laboratory's door, Kisara catching her attention as she enters the room displaying a troubled expression as she grabs her own right arm with her left hand. Taking a seat near Sumire, Kisara begins to thank her for what she had done in the past, claiming that it is the reason Rentaro is presently living; Sumire dismisses her gratitude and questions the reasons for her sudden rise of sweetness. Quickly, she informs her that if she acts similarly towards Rentaro, the latter wouldn't hesitate to lupin dive her, which leads Kisara to admit that Rentaro would never do such a thing. Suddenly, Kisara tells Sumire that she was unable to stop Rentaro, but is reassured by the doctor that Rentaro would have gone regardless. Kisara recalls the intense surgery Rentaro underwent after engaging Kagetane, blaming herself for not being able to cover for him. Before she can continue speaking, Sumire gets up from her chair and reiterates Rentaro's words: the Promoter telling Sumire that he does not regret the happenings of the fated day. Looking away from Kisara, Sumire claims that she wishes to believe in those words. On the battlefield, Rentaro faces Kohina and Kagetane as Enju stands to his side. Kagetane questions Kohina, asking if she is ready—Kohina responds affirmatively. Gazing towards Rentaro, Kagetane informs him that they will make their final phase of this story grand, releasing his Maximum Pain, which destroys the ground on which they stand. Within the smoke, Kohina appears with her Short Swords aimed towards Enju, successfully separating her from Rentaro. As the two fight, Kagetane and Rentaro converse about the Legacy of the Seven Stars. The conversation is quick to cease however, as both Promoters exhibit their respective weapons to initiate the fight. From above, an Electronic Eye watches the fight. Elsewhere, Seitenshi, Kikunojyo and several members from the Ministry of Defense watch the battle from the televisions surrounding the room, connected to the Electronic Eye floating where the battle is taking place. Seitenshi is told by a man that other Civil Securities will reach their location within an hour. Kikunojyo whispers into her hear that, at this rate, everything is lost. Just then, Kisara enters the room, Seitenshi welcoming her. Shocked, Kikunojyo murmurs her name as she takes a seat. Kisara greets her grandfather with a smile, receiving no reply from the man. Shortly enough, Kisara is asked by a man for the percentage of success, informing the man questioning that she believes they possess a 30% chance of victory. Regardless, Kisara lifts her head up and admits that she full believes in Rentaro, receiving nothing but laughter from a man seating near here. Kisara solely informs him that Rentaro has yet to display his full power. Holding Rentaro's Springfield XD, Kagetane informs him that he was told to wait, explaining that it is the reason he had not killed him when they first met, stating that he is disappointed in the outcome. Throwing the gun back at him, Kagetane begins to walk away as he tells him that he will watch the end of the Tokyo Area from where he stands. However, Rentaro rises to his feet, regaining the masked man's attention. Meanwhile, Kisara continues her conversation with the men at the meeting, recollecting on Rentaro's valiant attempt to save her from the Gastrea that took her parents' life, losing his right arm, right leg and left eye in the process. The men claim that regardless of how one looks at it, he still has all of his body parts. Just then, Sumire appears on the screen and sends data to the computers where the meeting is being held, regarding Rentaro's limbs. Back on the battlefield, Rentaro is overpowered by Kagetane, but continues to get up, promising to stop him. Kagetane laughs, calling his ideals worthless whilst consecutively reminding Rentaro that he is weak. Kagetane gets his gun ready as Rentaro grabs his right arm. As a bullet is fired from his gun, Rentaro recollects Kayo's words as his left eye lights up and, pushing his hand out in front of his face, stops the bullet before it can reach him. Rentaro grabs the bullet as his skin begins to deteriorate, quickly enough introducing himself as the 787th Mechanical Soldier from the New Human Creation Plan, bewildering the man as he displays his Varanium limbs. Back at the meeting, Seitenshi looks towards the screen as she informs the men present that Rentaro is the only human who can defeat Kagetane. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko: Rematch (Started) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used * *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Endurance Weapons used * * * Items used *Electronic Eye *Television *Computer *Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto) * Navigation